To Everything, A Season
by The Ghostly Raven
Summary: Right after the legnedary Kataang kiss, what happened? Will we find Ursa? What happens to Azula? Will Sokka ever get a sense of humor? Probably Not! Click here to find out


Disclaimer: I do own all of the characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I wish I did though.

Prologue:

"Why are you really here," the former Fire Lord asked skeptically.

"Because you're going to tell me something" Zuko knelt down to his father's eye level. "Where. Is. My. Mother?"

Chapter 1: Ba Sing Se

Iroh's POV

I sat inside my new tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon, which was now located in the inner wall of Ba Sing Se. The Earth King had recently came out of hiding and return to ruling his country and after advice from the Avatar, the Dai Li were to return all brain-washed woman who believed themselves to be Joo Di to their normal self and Long Feng was in prison and he was now currently seeking a new advisor to be leader to the elite team of Earthbenders. My train of thought was interrupted by a teacup of ging se tea which was set in front of me by nephew, Fire Lord Zuko. He smiled and turned away before passing a cup to the others. I looked at all my customers inside; my nephew and his girlfriend, soon to be fiancé, Mai, Aang, the Avatar, The Southern Water Tribe siblings, Katara and Sokka, Sokka's girlfriend, Suki, and Toph, the powerful Earthbender. When Zuko went to give a cup to Katara, Sokka stopped him.

"Zuko, stop moving," he shouted, "I'm trying to capture the moment!" He turned back to the sheet in front of him. "I wanted to do a painting," he admitted, "So we always remember the good times together."

"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka," Katara walked over to him, then raised an eyebrow, "Wait. Why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your HAIRLOOPIES!"

Zuko, Mai and Suki walked over to examine the painting.

"At least you don't look like a boarqupine," complained my nephew, "My hair's not that spiky!"

"I look like a man," stated Mai flatly.

"And why did you paint me firebending," asked Suki.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way," he replied. Momo jumped up and made some noises.

"Oh you think you can do a better job Momo," challenged Sokka.

I walked over to examine my picture. "Hey my belly's not that big anymore," I complained, "I've really trimmed down!" I noticed that Aang was moving to the west exit.

"Well I think you all look perfect!" Toph declared and we all laughed

Katara smiled and walked outside behind the Avatar.

"Where are they going," asked Sokka.

I shrugged, "Zuko, what are you planning to do in the Earth Kingdom? You are Fire Lord. Who is watching over the Fire Nation?"

"Mai's father. He was high in my Father's favor and is loyal to the new Fire Lord," he smiled, "His daughter's boyfriend is the Fire Lord after all."

I chucked "Destiny is a funny thing isn't it?"

"I talked to my father the night of my coronation," Zuko looked away.

"Why," asked Mai.

"I had a question for him. I wanted to know where my mother was."

"Your mother," Suki asked surprised, "You never mentioned your mother! I thought she was dead!"

"Banished," he replied quietly, "For my sake."

I stared at my nephew hard. I heard from my brother she slipped away in the dead of night, never to return, immediately after the previous Fire Lord's death. Apparently, she could not handle the idea of becoming Fire Lady. It was too terrifying for her. This did not surprise me; she never was one to try and get attention. To be perfectly honest, I was surprised she even married a Fire Nation Prince.

"I must tell you all the story then," Zuko declared and sat down at a chair. "I guess I must start from the beginning. Shortly after Uncle's son, Lu Ten, passed away, my father called an audience with the Fire Lord Azulon. He presented my sister's bending powers; jealous, I tried as well, but I wasn't the prodigy like Azula," he spat, "Azulon ushered mom and us away, but my sister and I snuck behind a curtain and continued to listen. Father asked since you're son died to pass the birthright onto him since you had no heirs."

I felt shocked. My brother was more ambitious than I imagined.

"Azulon said no. He said you had already felt much heartbreak and would not betray you. He told my father he would punish him severely. I ran but Azula stayed and continued to listen. Later that night she told me my father's punishment was to kill me so he could feel the pain of losing a son. I called her a liar and Mom came in and took Azula away. Later that night, Mother awoke me and told me that all she's done she did for me and left. That morning I asked my father where she was. He refused. On the Day of Black Sun Father told me that she came to him and devised a plan to save me and allow my Father to become Fire Lord. The next morning Azulon was dead and she was gone. He had banished her."

He took a deep breath "I demanded to know where she was. He told me he banished her from the Fire Nation. I've been to both poles and know my mother would stick out like a Lion Turtle among a field of ostrich-horses. I checked in the air temples so that leaves…"

"The Earth Kingdom," Aang declared "So how are you going to do that?"

"No idea," Zuko admitted, "I thought about Jun, but for some reason I don't think she's that keen on helping." He picked up his duel swords and strapped them on his back, "I'm going to find her."

Just then a knock came from the door.

"Customers," I cheerfully stated, "Suki, please boil the water."

I went to the door to find a man with a scroll, "Mail for Toph Bei Fong."

Aang came and took the scroll and bowed the mailman and opened it, "It's from Earth King Kuei," he began, "Toph-he's announced that he'd like you to retrain the Dai Li."

"Congratulations Toph," Katara smiled and patted the girl on the back, "There's no one better."

"Wait a minute," Toph cut her off, "The Earth King want a twelve year old blind girl to train thirty some year old men?"

"Apparently," Aang said looking down at the scroll, "He said he could think of no one better."

A smile grew upon the face of the Earthbender, "Those pansies won't know what hit 'em!"

"C'mon," Suki smiled, "We need to get you fitted. Mai, would you care to join? You're pretty good when it comes to wardrobe."

"Sure," Mai gave one of her rare smiles, "I studied the outfits of the Dai Li when I was in Ba Sing Se. We'll find something sensible and feminine."

"FEMININE," shrieked Toph, "I don't want anything feminine! I want something that will scare the pants off the Dai Li

"Well, I am going to head out," Zuko proclaimed, "Sokka, Aang, Katara, would you care to join me?"

"Sorry Fire Lord," Sokka apologized, stressing the last two words, "I promised my Dad I would return to help clean up the Southern Water Tribe."

"And I want to return to the Air Temples. I am the only Nomad left. I want to restore the buildings and search around. There has to be some survivors!"

Zuko said nothing, but knew Aang's efforts would prove fruitless.

"I'll go Zuko," Katara smiled and placed her hand on my nephew's shoulder, "I want you to have an opportunity with your Mother."

Zuko returned her kindness with a smile as well. Ursa was still alive and the motherless waterbender was willing to help him find his. It was something neither he nor I expected.

"I'll rent us a couple ostrich horses," Zuko promised, "We'll be back in two weeks or less."

Mai and Aang both gave the travelers glances, "Two weeks is a long time," Aang decided, "Maybe I should go too."

"Aang," Katara said walking over to her bald beau, "We'll be fine. Trust me." She gave him a kiss.

"I promise that anytime we stop for the night to maintain a personal space," Zuko sighed.

"You better," Sokka said, "I'm keepin' an eye on you."


End file.
